1. Field of the Inventions
This disclosure relates to the treatment of ocular disorders using targeted photon energy. In particular, the present disclosure relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for image-guided low energy x-ray therapy of ocular structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Macular degeneration is a condition where the light-sensing cells of the macula, a near-center portion of the retina of the human eye, malfunction and slowly cease to work. Macular degeneration is the leading cause of central vision loss in people over the age of fifty years. Clinical and histologic evidence indicates that macular degeneration is in part caused by or results in an inflammatory process that ultimately causes destruction of the retina. The inflammatory process can result in direct destruction of the retina or destruction via formation of neovascular membranes which leak fluid and blood into the retina, quickly leading to scarring.
Many treatments for macular degeneration are aimed at stopping the neovascular (or “wet”) form of macular degeneration rather than geographic atrophy, or the “dry” form of Age-related Macular Degeneration (AMD). All wet AMD begins as dry AMD. Indeed, the current trend in advanced ophthalmic imaging is that wet AMD is being identified prior to loss of visual acuity. Treatments for macular degeneration include the use of medication injected directly into the eye (Anti-VEGF therapy) and laser therapy in combination with a targeting drug (photodynamic therapy); other treatments include brachytherapy (i.e., the local application of a material which generates beta-radiation).